


Vow

by snowynight



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Historical, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the first time Ivan sees Yao, he doesn't predict that Yao'll become so important to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vow

The first time when Ivan saw Yao, he had been just beaten by Mongolia and the bloody wounds on his back was still unhealed.  However, even though he knew that this would encourage more scolding and beating, he still raised his head to watch the one coming over here when he heard light footsteps coming over here, fully expecting it to be another person to take sadistic pleasure from him.  
  
He didn't expect the warm glance from the coming person. When the person looked at the wounds on Ivan's back, there was a glint of anger in his eyes.  The next day Ivan was reassigned to be a stable boy. It wasn't great, but the life there was more tolerable. Ivan knew that the man must have played a part in his reassignment and discreetly tried to find out who he was. He remembered the warm tone of the man's skin, a clear sign of southern people who had never experienced the wraith of Winter General. He must have been a captive too, but what did he want from Ivan? I van was too old to believe in favour coming without a price, but he couldn't think of what use he could be to this person.    
  
When Ivan met the man for the second time, the man looked pale, biting his lips and seemed to be in pain, but he smiled when he saw Ivan. The warm smile triggered some unidentified feeling in Ivan's heart, but before he had found out a name to the feeling, the man took out a box from his belt and handed it to him, speaking in heavily accented Mongolian, "It's for you." Ivan took it and opened the box cautiously, which revealed some white round food which looked like bread. The sweet favour of food made Ivan sense the hunger that was always here. Then the man left with a smile. That night he shared the food with his sisters. After biting through the soft skin, Ivan could see that it was stuffed with vegetables and meat. Ivan knew that he must have shared the same ecstatic expression on his sisters' face.  It had been so long since they had tasted meat.  
  
After that, whenever they met, the man always brought some gift to Ivan. Finally Ivan couldn't suppress his curiosity and asked, "Why're you so good to me?"  
  
The man brushed Ivan's hair, "Because you're a tough child."  
  
"I'm not a child. Not any more."  
  
"You're right. No one's a child here for long, but you're still young compared to me."  
  
How old was this man? Ivan wondered, but it was hard to judge from the man's face. Then the man smiled, "Live on, child."  
  
"Don't call me a child. My name's Ivan."  
  
"All right. Nice to meet you, Ivan."  
  
"How can I call you?"  
  
"I'm Yao."  
  
Yao... Ivan repeated this name in silence. Somehow he felt like he wanted to imprint the name on himself."  
  
From then on, they spent more time when they met and sometimes they talked. Yao would seriously tell Ivan stories that were clearly fabricated---how was it possible for people to use paper to pay for goods? Sometimes Yao would mention his family, in a tone full of longing. Ivan preferred to listen to Yao's voice, but sometimes he talked too. Sometimes they just stayed together quietly. Soon Ivan looked forward to their time spent together as a sanctuary in his painful life.  
  
Then Yao left.  
  
Ivan knew that he should be happy for Yao, but he just felt a mix of grief, anger and bitterness. Yao led him to a quiet corner and handed him a knife. Iven wondered what Yao did to get a weapon for him. He hid the knife and felt complicated about it.  
  
"One day we'll meet again," Yao said.  
  
One day when everything was mine, there'd never be any separation for us, Ivan thought.  
  
Years later, they were all changed by time. When Ivan saw Yao sleeping on his bed, he smiled at his memory trip, but the vow still felt true to day.  
  
There'd never be any separation for us, Ivan thought.


End file.
